Conventionally, there have been handheld information processing apparatuses which include two display sections, and display a display object on one of the two display sections while displaying an image for operation on the other of the two display sections in a planner manner. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-218779 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a game apparatus which displays on an upper screen an image of part of a game space obliquely viewed from above while displaying on a lower screen an image of the entirety of the game space viewed from above. A player plays the game by performing an operation on the lower screen.
The game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, displays respective images on the two display sections both in the planner manner and does not display stereoscopic images. It is concerned to employ a stereoscopic image display section which stereoscopically displays an image, in order to provide users with an image which is realistic and has stereoscopic effects. In such case, the apparatus needs to be configured to include a stereoscopic image display section in a manner which does not hinder the operability of the apparatus and visibility of the stereoscopic image.
Therefore, an aspect of certain exemplary embodiments to providing a handheld information processing apparatus and a heldheld game apparatus which have excellent operability and visibility of a stereoscopic image in an apparatus including a stereoscopic image display section which displays a stereoscopic image.
In order to achieve this aspect, certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention employ the following features.
An embodiment of the present invention is a handheld information processing apparatus including a stereoscopic image display section, a planar image display section, a touch panel, and control means. The stereoscopic image display section displays a stereoscopic image, which is stereoscopically visible by the naked eye, by using a right-eye image and a left-eye image. The planar image display section displays a planar image with which a user performs an input operation on the information processing apparatus. The touch panel is provided on a screen of the planar image display section. The control means executes a predetermined process, based on a touch position detected by the touch panel.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the control means may change the stereoscopic image displayed on the stereoscopic image display section, based on the touch position detected by the touch panel.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the planar image display section may display a planar image for operating a virtual object in a virtual space. The control means changes the virtual object, based on the touch position detected by the touch panel. The stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the right-eye image and the left-eye image which are obtained by taking images, by using a virtual stereo camera, of the virtual object changed by the control means.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the touch panel is not provided on a screen of the stereoscopic image display section.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include a switch for switching ON/OFF of stereoscopic presentation of the stereoscopic image display section. The stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image only when the stereoscopic presentation is switched ON by the switch.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the switch may be a slider the position of which is adjustable. The handheld information processing apparatus further includes virtual camera setting means for setting, according to the position of the slider, a distance between two virtual cameras, which are components of the virtual stereo camera and which are set in the virtual space. The stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the right-eye image and the left-eye image taken, of the virtual space, by using the virtual stereo camera set by the virtual camera setting means.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include mode selection means for selecting either of a first mode in which a real right-eye image and a real left-eye image taken of an actual space are used; and a second mode in which the right-eye image and the left-eye image taken, of the virtual space, by the virtual stereo camera are used. In a case where the first mode is selected by the mode selection means, the stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the real right-eye image and the real left-eye image taken of the actual space. Also, in a case where the second mode is selected by the mode selection means, the stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the right-eye image and the left-eye image taken, of the virtual space, by the virtual stereo camera.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the handheld information processing apparatus may further include a stereo camera for taking images of the actual space. The stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the real right-eye image and the real left-eye image taken by the stereo camera.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the planar image display section may display an adjustment bar for adjusting relative positions of the real right-eye image and the real left-eye image. The control means sets a position of a slider of the adjustment bar, based on the touch position detected by the touch panel, and adjusts the relative positions of the real right-eye image and the real left-eye image, according to the position of the slider. The stereoscopic image display section displays the stereoscopic image by using the real right-eye image and the real left-eye image which are adjusted by the control means.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the handheld information processing apparatus may be configured of a first housing and a second housing joined together so as to be foldable. The stereoscopic image display section is provided in the first housing. The planar image display section is provided in the second housing.
Further, in another embodiment of the present invention, the first housing may be arranged above the second housing in a state where the handheld information processing apparatus is open.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an information processing apparatus including a stereoscopic image display section configured to display a stereoscopically visible image and a planar image display section having provided a touch panel on a screen can be provided. A user performs a touch operation on an image displayed on the planar image display section, thereby easily performing an operation on the information processing apparatus.
These and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.